


All I did for you

by MissBoaBoa (orphan_account)



Series: Sing me one last song [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissBoaBoa
Summary: Loki has joined the Avengers, but how! Follow Loki from an innocent Asgardian Prince to a War seeking Liesmith. What happened to him when he was young? How come he became the way he is today and why did he attack New York? See how Loki tries his best to fit in with his new Midgardian friends!





	All I did for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, welcome to my third Fan Fiction and thank you for showing interest in reading this story!
> 
> As some of you might know, "All I did for you" is a prequel to: "sing me one last Christmas song" and "Sing me one last song" - A story following the recovery of our one and only Captain America after he went missing for 5 months. The story also features Loki as one of the Avengers and a lot of you wonderful and awesome people had asked me how he got to join them.
> 
> At first, I wanted to finish "sing me one last song" before writing the sequel but I have now changed my mind and, well, here you have it! This is the very first chapter of "All I did for you", following our dearest trickster God from a young boy to the full-grown man he is today.
> 
> Although this is a prequel, it can be perfectly stand as a story of its own! So for all you Loki lovers, this just might be a story for you!
> 
> DON'T WORRY THOUGH! Sing me one last song has become my cherished baby and I will definitely continue that story once this is finished! Just try to look at this story as I bonus.
> 
> So, without further ado, here is chapter one of: All I did for you!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS. For those of you who are reading my work for the first time, I am dutch so English is not my first language. Please let me know if you find any grammar or syntax mistakes and I will happily correct them!

'Loki, stop squirming!' Thor whispered at his six-year-old brother.

'I am sorry. It is your hair, it tickles.' Loki whispered as he tried to push Thor from his side.

'Ssssh! Here they come!'

'Young master Thor? Young master Loki? Where have you gone?'

'Young masters? Please reveal yourselves!'

The two maids searched every inch of the castle, looking for the two young brothers. It wasn't the first time the entire castle had to be turned upside down in search of the Odinsons and the worn-out staff knew it would not be the last time.

'Why does it always have to be like this? It is only a simple bath.' One of the maids complaint.

'Only a simple bath they state, and then it will be straight to bed I'm sure. Well we are not going to fall for such tricks now are we Loki?' Thor whispered to his one year younger brother while peeking through a small crack between the two doors of the wardrobe they were hiding in.

'I do not want to go to bed, I shall stay up all night long.' Loki smiled while adjusting himself between two of Thor's warm winter coats. 'This is so exciting! I can hardly wait to wander through these hallways in the middle of the night.'

'Loki, hush! They might hear you.' The two brothers held their breath until they were certain the maids had left the bedroom.

'They're gone!' Thor opened the wardrobe doors which led to both him and Loki falling face first on the cold marble floor.

'We did it brother! We will not be suffering from pruning fingers tonight!' Thor spoke triumphantly.

'I think I have a nose bleed…' Loki got back on his feet and wiped the blood from under his nose.

'Stop your whining Loki, we are free men tonight. What shall we do first? Loot the kitchen for cookies? Run through the forbidden gardens? Oh, I know, let's explore the deepest dungeons!'

'But Thor those are forbidden, father said they are filled with tre… treche-trecha-' Loki took a deep breath, he searched his pockets and took out a note with big words written on it. 'tre-a-che-rous law-brea-kers.' He spelled with care and a lot of effort.

'I know, exciting, right? come on, let's go.' Thor opened his box filled with toys and dived into the pile of plushies, balls and wooden action figures.

'What are you searching for?' Loki asked while standing at the edge of the box on the tip of toes, trying to see what his older brother was doing.

'I am searching -' Thor took another dive and returned holding up a sword. '-for this.'

'Woow! A real sword. It's so shiny!' Loki held up his hands, trying to touch it. 'Where did you get this? Did father give it to you?'

'No I, uhm… My master gave it to me, he deemed me worthy after our last training session.' Thor bragged as he triumphantly held up the sword which was about the same height as himself.

'Woow, really? That is amazing brother!' Loki stared at his role model big brother with glistening eyes. He had always admired Thor, he was strong, fast and liked by everyone he knew. He had courage beyond his age and was never afraid to seek out a challenge.

'I know!' Thor smiled as he clumsily got out of the toybox, almost dropping the sword and cutting off Loki's ear. He grabbed a belt and strapped the weapon around his waist, dragging the tip across the floor.

'Why is it you are taking it with you?'

'Because we are going to the most dangerous dungeons and I will be damned if I let any of those ruffians touch my little brother.'

'Oh, Thor, language!' Loki whispered while looking over his shoulder. 'Mother will not be pleased with your talking.'

'Well mother is not here, now is she? Come on, let's go!' Thor grabbed Loki by his wrist and together they made their way through the grand halls of the palace, careful not to be spotted by guards, maids or worse, their parents. They ran all the way down the old stone stairs till they could walk no further. They stared at the massive iron door blocking their path.

'Thor, I do not think it is wise to-' But Loki couldn't finish his sentence. Thor placed the palms of his hands against the cold iron and pushed with all his might. The door opened with a loud squeaking noise, casting a ray of light into the dim lighted room. With a confident smile Thor entered the dungeon, followed close by Loki who was hiding behind him and held on to his hand.

'Woow, so these are the most perilous prisoners of Asgard…' Thor strolled past all the cells, staring at each convict as if walking through a zoo.

'Thor I do not like this…' Loki murmured while holding onto Thor's cape, following him like a shadow. He felt chills running down his spine with every glare he received.

'Do not worry my dear brother, the great Thor Odinson is here to protect you.' Thor smiled as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'Such a dangerous weapon for a little child to walk around with.'

Loki and Thor turned to the source of the voice. It came from one of the cells at the end of the hallway.

'It is not dangerous if you know how to wield it.' Thor spoke arrogantly as he walked towards the cell with big confident steps. He made himself stand tall as he glared at the man in the cell, arms akimbo.

'Any more words?'

The man smirked. 'Must I truly believe a little dolt such as yourself has mastered all the techniques necessary to wield such an honorable sword?'

'Brother wait!' Loki quickly ran after Thor and stared at the man as well. He was rather tall and small framed. His white straight hair was shoulder length, his eyes a dark shade of brown. He reminded Loki of the dark elves of Svartalfheim but noticed the ears were less pointy.

'Let's see, raven hair, alabaster skin and emerald eyes, this little dunce must be Loki.'

'Thor surely you do not fall for such provocations. Let's take our leave, l-let go get ourselves some much deserved snacks.'

'How dare you speak to the princes of Asgard in such fashion?!' Thor roared as he clumsily pulled the sword form its sheath.

'I will warn you, tiny Asgardian. Pointing your weapon at me would not be a very wise decision.'

'I am not afraid of you!'

'Thor, stop! Let us go back.'

'Listen to your baby brother, peasant. Run back to your minder, your maids, your deceitful father and whorish mother. Run, and do not return.'

Both Loki and Thor glared at the man in great anger, their jaws locked and showing their teeth. Thor was the first to open his mouth.

'Do not think y-'

'DO NOT DARE TO SPEAK OF MOTHER IN SUCH WAYS!' Loki screamed at the convict as he was trembling with ire. The fear in his body completely gone and replaced with a burning hatred.

'Loki…?' Thor stared at his little brother with wide-open eyes. Never had he seen Loki this raged.

'Ow.' The man simply replied. 'But, why not? Does it hurt you to be confronted with the truth?' A dark smirk creeped on his face watching Loki's anger grow. 'You see, your mother is mine and mine alone. She loves me, adores me, craves me. The Allfather has no right to-'

'SILENCE!' Loki shouted from the top of his lungs as he stormed for the cell.

'Loki! Stop! Do not touch those bars!' Thor screamed with panic in his voice as he saw Loki storming for the cell secured with high-voltage. This was wrong, all wrong. His little brother, his Loki was never like this. He was a gentle soul. A silent and kind child, sequestered when it came to strangers. This was not the Loki he knew.

'Mother is faithful! She would never have feelings for such a vulgar creature like you!' Loki raised his hands as they turned a deep shade of blue and slammed them hard against the bars, creating a flash of light as icy hands crashed with the electric wall.

Thor placed a hand over his eyes, protecting himself from certain blindness. He heard Loki yelp but could not see him. By the time he opened his eyes he saw his brother who had fallen to the ground.

'Loki! Are you unharmed?!' He asked while crouching down next to his brother.

Loki stared at the electric wall before pointing at it.

'H-how did you do that brother…?' Thor asked as he stared at a small opening the impact had created.

'I-I do not know…' Loki stuttered. He looked at his unscathed hands which were the same color as the rest of his skin.

'Child.' The man in the cell, who was just as astonished as the two little brothers, spoke. 'How did you make this happen?'

Loki stared into the eyes of the tall law-breaker. 'T-take it back! All of it! All of the lies you voiced of my mother!' He felt the hatred seeping back into his body. He got on his feet and crawled through the small opening he had created.

'Or you will do what exactly?' The man smirked. 'What could one tiny little Asgardian child accomplish against a skilled sorcerer of Vanaheim such as myself?'

'A sorcerer…?' Loki swallowed thickly, only now truly realizing how petit he was compared to the adult man. 'I-I am not afraid of you!' He took a small but brave step forward. 'I demand you to stop speaking ill of my mother!

'Loki!' Thor called out to his little brother as he tried to squeeze himself through the small opening as well. 'Loki get away from him now! Listen to me!'

'B-but he called our mother…! H-he said…!'

'I know what he said but you cannot fight him by yourself! Come back here now!'

Loki stared at his brother then looked back at the man who was now leaning over him.

'Y-yes.' He nodded. 'It is time to go. I do hope you have learned your lesson and will mend your ways!'

'Not so fast.' The man grabbed his small arm. 'My Seiðr may have been taken from me but I still have some tricks up my sleeve.' He grinned while bruising the boy's arm with his strong grip, he pulled Loki closer and whispered in his ear; 'Do you not wish to see one?'

'No! L-let go of me! I-it hurts! You are hurting me!' Loki felt a tear running down his cheek as he shut his eyes and scratched at the hand holding him. 'Thor, help!'

'Hang on Loki! I am coming!' Thor desperately tried to squeeze himself through the opening but it was in vain. He was too big to fit through and could only watch as his younger brother was hanging from his arm.

'Unhand me!' Loki squirmed as his small nails not even scratched the skin of his attacker. He wrapped his other arm around the man's wrist, pulled himself up as far as he could and bit down on the hand holding him.

Blood. He could feel it dripping onto his tong, leaving a sickening coppery taste in his mouth. More tears started to roll down his cheeks as he tried to swallow the red liquid as if forced to drink a poison.

'You horrid little vermin!'

Loki felt the grip on his arm tightening even further, if the man would not stop soon his arm would…

SNAP

Loki heard the bones in his upper arm break with a loud crack and a blinding pain shot from his arm through the rest of his body. He screamed from the top of his longs, crying and pleading the man to let go.

'LOKI!' Thor screamed with watering eyes as he saw how his brother was thrown against the wall and fell to the ground.

He smirked and turned his attention towards Thor. 'Now, let's see how skilled you are, little prince of Asgard.'

'THOR?! LOKI?!'

A roaring voice echoed through the dungeons, followed by the sound of a dozen of soldiers marching down the staircase. Thor knew that voice, he knew it all too well.

'FATHER!' He screamed. 'OVER HERE FATHER! LOKI…! H-HE IS…!'

'MOVE!' Odin commended as he came running for the cell, Gungnir in hand. He held on tightly to the Spear as he thrusted it through the electric wall, crushing it completely. He stood face to face with the criminal as the Einherjar gathered behind him, pointing their weapons at the inmate.

'They started this.' The man casually spoke while holding his hands in the air.

'Loki!' Frigga pushed her way through the soldiers and let herself fall on her knees next to her wounded son. 'It is okay little one, mother is here.' She whispered as she carefully took her crying child in her arms. She placed one hand in the back of his neck, closed her eyes and let a warm, yellow glow seep through his skin and into his veins, letting it travel throughout his small body. 'Let this soothe your pain my dearest…'

'Frigga! I told you to wait!'

'Not when my children are in danger!' She hissed back at Odin while cradling Loki. 'Hush my love. You will be safe here in my arms…' She whispered while placing a tender kiss on Loki's temple.

'Frigga, my love…' the man smiled at the deity. 'My precious goddess, for once, would you speak to me with such kind word? Your soothing voice, whispering in my ear.' He took a step closer with lust filling his eyes. 'Those soft lips, caressing my skin…'

'Never!' Frigga glared at him while holding Loki closer against her chest, a raging fire burning in her eyes. 'You are a murderer! Slaughtering my people in vengeance of a war ended over a hundred years ago! For months you have stalked me, followed my every movement and now you have wounded my child…! I shall never be yours!'

'So you do not love me? You do not wish to be with me…?!' The man's voice darkened. 'All because of that little pest?!' He glared at Loki.

'Make one move and I shall end your life right here!' Odin threatened while placing the tip of his spear at the man's throat. 'My men,-' Odin spoke, addressing his soldiers. '-take him to a different cell.' Odin turned his attention back to the prisoner. 'I would not get too comfortable if I were you, for tonight will be your last night breathing.' He lowered his spear and let the soldiers take the man into custody. He turned around and walked for the stairs.

'Father I-' Thor begun, trying to explain himself but Odin would not listen and continued walking without even looking at him.

'Father…?' Thor called for him once more but received no answer. He turned around and watched his mother carry his pale brother in her arms, following his father. 'Mother… how is he…?' Thor hardly dared to ask.

'Not now Thor, we shall talk later.' She answered him and continued to walk. Thor stood, staring at the backs of his parents with tears in his eyes. He lowered his head dejectedly and followed them without sound.

Frigga took Loki to their healers who were already on stand-by and demanded to help examine her son. It didn't take long for the skilled men and women to find the cause of Loki's pain. It was a double fracture in the upper arm. That, and a minor concussion from being thrown onto the concrete floor if the cell.

'What happened Thor?' Frigga whispered softly while sitting next to Loki's bed where the small prince laid asleep. 'What in Norns name where you two doing in the dungeons? You had no business there!' She raised her voice at her oldest son who was almost as pale as her youngest.

'I am sorry mother…'

'How did Loki get into the cell? How was he able to get so close to that convict?'

Thor raised his shoulders. 'I do not know mother…' He mumbled.

Frigga looked at him and sighed. 'Why did you not take a bath like you were supposed to? You must have known the minders were searching for you.'

'We knew mother… We did not want to go to sleep yet and we…' Thor placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. 'We were seeking adventure…'

'Thor Odinson! That sword, how did you acquire it?' Frigga asked only now noticing the weapon. She took it from Thor's belt and unsheathed it. 'It is a soldier's blade...' She looked at Thor with narrowed eyes. 'Did you steal this?'

Thor stared at the ground, not daring to look his mother in the eye. 'Yes mother.' He muttered.

'Thor,' Frigga carefully placed the sword against the wall. 'You know I love you very much my summer child but this… this is just too dangerous. Norns know what could have happened, you cannot be this thoughtless.'

'He is not thoughtless, mother. He is brave, like father.'

Both Frigga and Thor turned and looked at the half-awakened raven.

'Thor has bravery, strength and heart and I… I just wanted to be just like him…' Loki mumbled softly before falling back into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is it for my first chapter, please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Like I said, this story will be following Loki from a young age so don't worry! I'm planning on letting him interact with our Midgardian heroes in chapter 6/7.
> 
> Second chapter is coming up really soon! Just checking on grammar errors and then it's ready to go!
> 
> That’s about it for now. Like I said:  
> second chapter of “All I did for you” is coming online soon.  
> Tenth chapter of “sing me one last song” is almost finished and will be online soon!


End file.
